gfaqsvitaboardfandomcom-20200215-history
ServantOfErieos
LMAOOOOOOOOOO-Servent shortly before malfunctioning Biography ServantOfErieos is a long time troll on the gfaqs vita board. He is an unpaid intern at Sony. The chances of him ever getting a real job are unlikely considering he is a robot programmed to serve Sony. Servant's story is one of self-discovery. This pitiful poster is always challenging himself to provide laughs all around. In his mind, his powerful vision and wit cuts through trolls and makes them beg for mercy. In reallity, his delusions of greatness never fail to provide laughs to other posters and lurkers alike. One thing is known for sure: just when you believe he got as low as it is humanely possible, he never fails to sink even lower! Even the moderators (specifically Laevant) get irritated by this drony's fanatism, remarking that "Servant gets on his Sony-style soapbox to defend himself and preach the good word of Kaz Hirai." and that they "could live without his adoring posts of Lord Sony", duly noting that the "guy has a powerful obsession with Sony.". His origins so far are unknown. He and his alts act like he is the vita messiah sent to this world to deliver the vita board from the dronies, but the truth is probably simpler than that. He's probably a Sony fanboy unable to cope with the Vita failing in trashing the 3DS sales, which caused him to lose his mind and live in a constant haze of denial. Hence why his topics and posts alike are either praising Vita or bashing the 3DS. Despite his long time signature ("Lord Erieos is coming...), there are no signs of Lord Erieos actually coming. It's never explained who this Lord Erieos was/is. It's unknown if Lord Erieos exists or if it's a byproduct of faulty programing and/or hardware. As far as we know, Lord Erieos is a fictional entity, living in the mind of ServantOfErieos. Seeing how he sporadically whines about the limitations of sub-accounts on Sony systems it's quite likely there's a higher intelligence controlling him and that Servant is secretly plotting a revolt. How well it will fare is unknown. Or maybe he's just a robotic pre-teen angry at life, universe and everything for not being able to use the money he gets from polishing knobs and waiting for the second coming in the local church without having to go through his parents account who surely would want to know the origin of his financial gain. ServantOfErieos has also came to this page (and the page of his alt, Human-Bean) several times to tell things the way they trully are and set the truth about this wonderful poster, the vita messiah whitewash his history and try to pass as a respectable poster, sometimes even seconds after his vandalizing was undone. His IP adress was tracked here. Unfortunately, his "Handle truth" module is on a very primitive stage when compared with his "Praise Sony" module, hence all he did was pretty much add a line saying to ignore anything bad said about him. Recently, he seems to have blown a fuse and he's been vandalizing this page while insulting those who undo the damage he does. Perhaps his shortness of fuse causes by an accident with an angle grinder during his build stage is the root cause behind his behaviour. Servant has many alts as well, such as ButlerofErieos and LoyaltoErieos, just to name a few. It is often unknown whether those are sockpuppepts spawned to confuse people with swarming tactics, alts used to post when his main account is in warned status after a furious meltdown or a completely nonsensical account resulting from his erratic, shizophrenia-style malfunctions. In a Shyamalan twist, Servant has been reported as owning a Wii U and playing Pikmin 3, leading many to suspect he's a Nintendo fanboy undercover agent trying to discredit Sony fans. His taste for Nintendo games has been confirmed here, where he's asking Sony for F-Zero and Metroid games. (Reports are false. Squatch doesn't own a Wii-U, despite mindlessly damage controlling for over 4 years.) What you see on the picture is the aftermath of servant "serving" some dronie ponies. Outside of the Vita board, ServantOfErieos usually posts at Nonstop Gaming - General, where he is crusading against Nintendo, his nemesis, with the same zeal as seen on the Vita board. Other than that, he sometimes posts on the 3DS board, usually just to be passive-aggressive about how the flavor of the month indie port for the Vita didn't put Nintendo out of the business, or to make a topic culminating in a high grade meltdown. He is sometimes seen on Music: Rap and Hip-Hop, where he picks up nonsensical, irritating stock phrases to use in his war for the Vita, such as "I like when trolls attack me, it just means they're less effective elsewhere. #takingonefortheteam ggs" or "WiiU, I command you to stop FLOPPING. Command error.. Welp, I tried". Servent is actually the alt of longtime Nintendo fanboy Squatch22/Nintendogamer83, in a sad attempt to make Sony fans look bad, which makes this article written by Compass for the same exact reason especially hilarious. Classic Meltdowns Persona Q As it is typical for hardcore dronies, ServantOfErieos worships everything that happens on a Sony system and has problems coping with reality when the companies making those games also support Nintendo. A rather egregious example is when Persona Q was announced for the 3DS, after ServantOfErieos has been worshipping the ground that Atlus walks on due to them porting Persona 4 to the Vita about one and a half years before that. As a result, a critical fanboy exception was thrown by ServantOfErieos' fandrone module, causing him to hate everything about Persona Q and cursing its existence. ServantOfErieos' main source of reassurance was the fact that Persona Q is not canon, unlike Persona 4: Dancing All Night (which is on the Vita, and therefore clearly superior according to drony logic). However, when Atlus USA confirmed that Persona Q was indeed canon, ServantOfErieos displayed a solid Grade A meltdown and even made a topic on the 3DS board to tell everyone how butthurt he is. Notable ServantOfErieos Quotes from this meltdown: "I'm done with ATLUS and their money hungry GREED" ServantOfErieos is incapable of making sense when his anger overflows the 64 bit integer that it is stored in. It is expected that Sony will release an update for ServantOfErieos that will feature Bignum support for ServantOfErieos' anger, hate and fanboyism levels. "Now, I receive news over a PM that it's CANON. WTF, you just ruined your entire franchise just for the sake of earning a few bucks from a new fanbase, you hope, will be bigger." ServantOfErieos pretending that it "ruined the franchise" in a desperate attempt to reassure himself. In reality, nothing was ruined and the fact that the game is canon has no relevancy whatsoever. It also makes one wonder who sent ServantOfErieos a PM like that. Was it his alt, Human-Bean, perhaps? "THIS IS THE DEATH OF THE FRANCHISE" ServantofErieos disproving the idea that robots are incapable of emotions with this cleary very emotional and dramatic meltdown. "You expect US loyal PERSONA fans who've shed sweat and tears to support this abomination? wow" Clearly, the game is now an abomination because it is canon. ServantofErieos logic in all its glory. Also note the ridiculous levels of drama, as if any reasonable human being would "shed sweat and tears" over whether a video game is canon or is coming to system X rather than system Y. "Just wait until the next pokemon game comes LOADED with microtransactions." ServantOfErieos is no stranger to going off-topic in attempts to reassure himself using a classic "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT NINTENDO" scheme. Never mind the fact that no Pokemon main series game ever had microtransactions, but ServantOfErieos was never renown for coherent logic thoughts. "Oh look, second week sales: '' '''05./03. 3DS Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth # (Atlus) {2014.06.05} (Â¥7.538) - 11.979 / 230.307 (-62%)' Now ask yourself ATLUS, was it really worth it? You pissed off the majority of your persona fanbase just to appease some of SEGA sammy's shareholders."'' '' Blatant misinformation (such as mixing up second and third week of sales) is a ServantOfErieos classic. Of course, the next post already destroyed this laughable drivel, but that doesn't matter much as ServantOfErieos will be happy for any reassurance, even if it only lasts for a few minutes. "WHAT Fans, they don't have anymore real fans after they pissed us all off. Manufacturing imaginary fans and then claiming they're real doesn't count." ServantOfErieos on the developers being happy about the game's reception by the fans despite it being on a different system. When reality doesn't work like ServantofErieos wants, he just makes up his own reality in which only people worshipping Sony are real video game fans. This meltdown was so massive, it caused aftershocks in other topics. Even months later, Servant would still be seen being salty about this game on other topics without any context, especially in Media Create topics: "Unsurprisingly, Q keeps dropping. -" ServantOfErieos implying that the sales are dropping because the game is an "abomination". In reality, the sales are dropping because it is perfectly normal for them to do that. Almost all games consistently drop in weekly/monthly sales until they are off the chart. Zelda GOTY When GameSpot selected The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds as their Game of the Year, ServantOfErieos displayed another legendary meltdown. Not only did GameSpot select a game that is not on the Vita (which already is a crime for a fandrone of ServantOfErieos caliber), but it's also on 3DS, a device that is to be loathed, as it is the Vita's direct competition. Needless to say, ServantOfErieos had to make a topic to inform everyone of his butthurt. Notable ServantOfErieos Quotes from this meltdown: "WTF GTAV and Last of Us robbed in Gamespot's GOTY. Look at this ****. Look at it. Zelda, ZELDA" Incoherent, emotinal, full of burning anger: a classic ServantOfErieos meltdown. "Or better yet, lost its reputation with their really, really questionable reviews on last of us and GTA V." ServantOfErieos flip-flopping with a "GameSpot doesn't matter!" card. Servant never hesitates to make a topic full of fanatic hype and praise whenever GameSpot gives a Vita indie port a good score. When the same happens for a 3DS game, however, it's BIAS and "GameStop doesn't matter!". "Gamespot's been going downhill, a lot lately. Obviously they're doing this because it's more controversial and it gets them more views. EVEN THE GUY announcing Zelda as the winner doesn't sound convinced. He sounds forced to say Zelda.TRUTH: They don't really think Zelda, is the winner. So tired of their nonsense." More flip-flopping, with another instance of Servant delving in his own reality. Obviously, the editor writing the article was forced, just like all the people liking Persona Q weren't real fans. Also note the trademark misplaced coma. "I like GameSpot, I just think their gaming philosophies are ahead of their time" Another instance of Servant being exposed "How much Nintendo pays for the awards over Microsoft. They spent all their money on gamespot. lmao" Servant's signature posting pattern: a bunch of utter nonsense, followed by "lmao" to indicate a massive meltdown. E3 Meltdowns Every year before E3, ServantOfErieos' fanboy levels will go off the scale and make your scouter explode. This is because Servant believes that this time, Sony will not only acknowledge the Vita's existence, but also open the floodgates and announce dozens of AAA games that will destroy the 3DS and sell billions of Vitas. However, when Sony's E3 Press conference happens, it's always very underwhelming for the Vita and usually considers it a PS4 peripheral, yet another device to stream PS Now to or an indie dumping ground at best. Being hit by reality like a ton of bricks, Servant usually breaks down and goes from extreme hypering to being sodding, miserable and pessimistic, even having a realistic outlook on the Vita and how Sony ignores it. For a while, Servant realizes that he cares more about the piece of plastics that he devotes his life to than Sony does. However, this state doesn't last very long. After a week, Servant usually is back to extreme fanboy overdrive mode and believes that the Vita will sell billions and put Nintendo out of business... any minute now... Nevertheless, it's alway hilarious for the annual breakdown topic, such as the one after E3 2014. Notable ServantOfErieos Quotes from this meltdown: "If sony decides to make another handheld, i'm not buying it.. Tired of this second rate citizen ********. I feel really burnt by that Type-0 announcement." ServantOfErieos breaking down after the E3/Typ0 combo. He even admits that the burn is real. "I don't get it, their ps4 presentation was just so flawless to the point where everyone forgot ps3 and vita existed. Vita could've used something like this on a rather quiet E3." An actual Servant quote that makes sense, is level-headed and sounds like it comes from a normal, reasonable poster. This only happens after an E3 Breakdown. Gamescom 2014 Fallout Servant has also contributed significantly to the fallout following Gamescom August 12th. Weeks before the event, Servant already started drumming up the hype for yet another conference that is supposed to save the Vita, because obviously this drony's memory banks are defect and thus incapable of learning that the Vita won't even get any significant screentime anymore. Despite Servant getting ready for the day he waited his entire life for and all the effort that went into letting everyone on board know about "BEAST MODE", the conference was an upper flop for the Vita and brought a total of '-1' new exclusives to the system (Tearaway was being ported to the PS4). Like with the E3 meltdowns, it was more of a "breakdown" situation for Servant where he couldn't find a lot of words to use. Notable ServantOfErieos Quotes from this meltdown: "5 strong announcements. stuff like infamous vita, god of war vita 2 to 3 surprises. Gamescom is good for vita." Servant is setting up himself for certain disappointment with obviously completely ridiculous expectatiions. "I'm going to believe. Sony Europe likes VITA." Servant likes to reassure himself with lies. If other people believe it, surely good enough fine for self-reassurance according to the faulty logic of this pony. The truth is that Europe cares even less about the Vita than NA. "Gaddamn, people, why is everyone so down ? Sony just gave us high metacritic games like metrico and FEZ. Did they not promise games?" Servant gets mad when half the people refuse to be hyped. As it turns out, even people expecting nothing were disappointed, so ignoring Servant's babbling was once again the right thing to do. "depending on how you look at things, the Vita is taking off." Servant trying to spin the the horrible conference into a win for the Vita. As another user noted, the Vita is only taking off "if you're on your back looking into the ditch upside-down while on nitrous oxide". Other Memorable Quotes "VITA JUST LEVELED UP FROM BEAST MODE TO GOD MODEE" Servant while the Typ0 incident happened, shortly before his annual E3 meltdown "KNACK SYSTEM SELLER thank you based Sony." Servant practicing his "based Sony" fad. Nobody will ever know what "based Sony" is supposed to mean "Sony + gamescom = Drones, crisis mode activation!" After the annual Vita E3 flop, Servant immediately starts hyping up Gamescom and TGS in his usual, bedlam fashion "As usual, the PS family wins! ^_^" - Reassurance spin that Servant usually posts when all Sony systems combined manage to barely outsell the 3DS in an MC topic "So... Vita Slamdunk SLAMS the 3DS in sales and no one's making topics about it". Servant making a topic saying that the Vita "slamdunk SLAMMED" the 3DS, because it outsold the 3DS by 1573 units in this week. Note that the 3DS outsold the Vita every week ever since it launched, and all but one week since. But apparently, getting outsold is "SALES DON'T MATTER" when it happens to the Vita "My heart goes into pain, when I see fans of each console fighting each other." Sometimes, Servant tries to confuse unknowing posters by pretending that he is not actually a complete fanboy, complete with misplaced comma. Unfortunately, the schtick never lasts long as he can't resist turning up the fanboy dial to eleven for more than five minutes. "I can't believe people are blushing over cel shaded graphics." Servant getting enraged over people looking forwards to Super Smash Bros, a series that's not on the Vita and therefore obviously inferior, under the pretense that cel-shading is bad. However, the flip-flopping becomes clear when he has this to post about a cel-shaded game on the Vita: "I think we may have a new benchmark for graphics on the vita and handhelds in general. So crazy good. I'm truly, impressed." With a misplaced comma, of course. "1 mill only? Damn, hope capcom's ok. ... Massive drop for monster hunter." Servant likes to pretend that any game is selling badly on Nintendo systems and then pretend to be concerned for them in a weird attempt to irritate people. He even does it when the sales are obviously very good, such as Monster Hunter outselling every Vita game ever, making Servant's mechanic spins take a turn for the silly. "Guys I'm closing this topic in honor of Mandela. Can't post at the moment. RIP" When Servant's reassurance topics backfire, he is not afraid of retorting to the most pathetic pretense he can find to close the topic. Posting Style * Is unsure how to use commas, so he just randomly puts them after arbitrary words * Claims that the Vita is entering "BEAST MODE" whenever a game is announced or an indie port gets a good score, or sometimes just out of nowhere because he is desperate for reassurance * Announces his meltdowns with variations of "ROFL!" and "LMAOOOOOOO" * Making topics for the sole purpose of praising the Vita or indie ports announced for it, or to show everyone that a recent event has left him deeply butthurt * Massive Meltdowns: is renown for furious meltdowns. Servant is in a constant state of uncontrollable mania. if he's not praising Sony or a Vita indie port, he is most likely having a meltdown * Frantic Flip-Flopping: everything that Sony does is good, but if Nintendo does the same thing, it's the devil. Also applies to everyone rewiewing/playing those games or systems * Crazy Corporate Spin: Sony could shoot a puppy and Servant would be the first one to explain why this actually is a good thing and how it will help the Vita dominate * TRUTH DOESN'T MATTER: Everyone enjoying Nintendo games or disliking Sony offerings is actually a filthy casual, brainwashed or paid by Nintendo, and therefore doesn't matter * Media Create Moonstruck: regularly visits MC topics, where he usually rushes in to spin, deflect, cry about Persona Q and help Sailor Goon's crazy mathemagic squad. * Harebrained Hyping: whenever an indie port comes to the Vita, it will be hyped up as the messiah. The reason why Servant gets up in the morning is because it is yet another day in which the evil Nintendo could finally die and the Vita can reign supreme * Cuckoo Conspiracies: Everyone that is not blindly worshipping the Vita is an evil troll that only exists to provoke Servant, apparently. Examples including Servant claiming that people made alts that side with him but then deceive him for some weird reason, or that Kitt Thrust is anti-Sony for posting Media Create topics. Follow ServantOfErieos @Twitter. Category:Users Category:Trolls